Wedding Bells
by TSLODrawks
Summary: Gale wants Katniss back. )
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS AND GALE - WEDDING BELLS

Gale's POV

My alarm went off minutes after I had woken up. I can never get used and trust that damn thing to wake me up on time. But it does. Everything seemed to have an ominous gloom to it the minute my eyes fluttered open. Well, that's no surprise actually, it's the day of Katniss' and Peeta's wedding.

I boarded the train traveling to District 12. The trees outside the windows were a blur as the train sped past them. My thoughts were jumbled up and my feelings were trapped in a box in my head as they struggle to break free.

The train ride was long enough for hundreds of thoughts to escape the box I had tried so hard to lock. All in all, the biggest question that haunted me was: how was I supposed to feel?

Right now, the only feeling I could feel was numbness. Every single thought, feeling and pang of pain had been pushed aside as I buried my head in work.

But now, the train heading for District 12 was literally forcing me to acknowledge those thoughts and feelings and deal with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome!" a chirpy Capitol person standing at the door greeted me. "Good afternoon!"

"What so good about it?" I asked, brushing past her into Katniss' Victor's House.

They decided to hold the wedding here instead since the old cottage wasn't big enough.

The place has been done up with white ribbons hanging down from the ceilings, pink streamers and an enormous chandelier in the shape of a heart. Typical Capitol wedding decoration.

"Hello, Gale. Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?" Peeta asked, all cheery. Of course he is, he's getting married to Katniss today.

"I'm good. Where's Katniss?"

"Upstairs getting her-"

"Sure, thanks."

"Hey, Gale!" Katniss calls out as Portia, Venia and Octavia work on her outfit, nails and hair.

"Hey Catnip. The usual braid?" I close the door and plop myself into a velvet chair by the bed.

She nods and Octavia laughs.

An awkward silence hung in the air and I could taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. I decided to break the silence, "That's um, a nice dress."

"Thanks. It was one of Cinna's designs," she said with a hint of sadness. Shouldn't have mentioned Cinna. Oops. Every topic of conversation seemed wrong to bring up so I kept my mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Pardon my interruption  
This drink's just settling in  
On my reservations,  
A reason I don't exist...**_

**_She says, can you keep a secret_**  
**_A ceremony set for June_**  
**_I know it's a rush but I just love him so much_**  
**_I hope that you can meet him soon..._**

**_No, I dont wanna love_**  
**_If it's not you_**  
**_I dont wanna hear the wedding bells prove_**  
**_That we can't try_**  
**_One last time_**  
**_But I dont wanna hear the wedding bells chime!_**

**_Trying to fall asleep_**  
**_You wake me up cause im trying to see the light_**  
**_Instead of feeling right_**  
**_I dont wanna hear the wedding bells chime_**

**_Wedding bells, wedding bells_**

**_Pardon my harsh reaction_**  
**_You put me on the spot_**  
**_And if im being honest_**  
**_Im hoping that I get_**  
**_Showing you im all happy_**  
**_Letting you see my truth_**  
**_Cause if you recall our anniversary falls_**  
**_11 nights into june_**

**_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you_**  
**_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove_**  
**_That we can't try one last time_**  
**_But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_**  
**_Fall asleep and wake me up and im trying to see the light_**  
**_Instead of feeling right_**  
**_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_**

**_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you_**  
**_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom_**  
**_Maybe we can try one last time_**  
**_But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_**  
**_Fall asleep and wake me up and im trying to see the light_**  
**_Instead of feeling right_**  
**_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_**

* * *

**A/N**

**This is Wedding Bells by The Jonas Brothers =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wish I could turn back time. I wish I had told Katniss how I really felt. Regret courses through my veins. Nothing you can do now, I tell myself. But there's a part of me that tells me that if I tried, at least I would lose fighting, battling and not giving up.

Maybe it was because of the many years of hunting that made me believe that even if you know you're going to fail, at least give it your very best.

It's like going after a deer that's miles and miles away with just one arrow in your bow. It's obvious that the odds aren't in your favor. But there's a part that goes "Maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe the deer won't continue running after it gets shot. Maybe you'll get a perfect shot in the heart."

So I go "Maybe Katniss still loves you."


End file.
